Sister Love and Brothers
by Master Lacie
Summary: Hello my fellow readers if you read Fire Within then you will love this story. It still have Serena in it but her two older sister will be in this one too. In every chapter you will read some funny stuff and some romantic stuff. Plus the girls wanting to kill the brothers cough Ayato cough Kanato cough Laito cough. Not pointing fingers but I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Information

**Hello People welcome to my new story feature Kira and Stacy. " Hello what about me " ask Serena. " Oh my bad Serena " I apologize. " Ok I forgive you " Serena said. " You get the spotlight to much Serena " Kira said. " What no don't you** ** _beep_** _"_ **Serena said." Ok break it up the people need to know information about you idiots! " I scream. Ok people here's the info while you read I will be screaming at the girls and Sakamaki brothers.** ** _Sighs_** **Wish me good-luck!**

 **Name: Kira Anzaki**

 **Birthday: October, 20**

 **Age : 18**

 **Hobbies: Sleeping,listening to music , playing piano and violin, singing and writing new songs.**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Favorite Food: Rare Steak**

 **Height : 5'9**

 **Weight: 114 lb**

 **Body Size: Perfect Body and the right size of breast for age.**

 **History:**

 **Eldest out of her sister.**

 **Sisters: Stacy Anazki and Serena Anazki**

 **Father: Rito Anazki age 35 Mother: Rebacca Anaziki age 34**

 **Born in China but move to Japan at the age of 9.**

 **Name: Stacy Anazki**

 **Birthday: Nov. 15**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hobbies: Reading, studying, going into competition, learning and making potion.**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **Favorite Food : Pasta**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 114 lb**

 **Body Size: Skinny with perfect breast.**

 **History:**

 **Second Eldest out of her sister.**

 **Sisters: Kira Anazki and Serena Anazki**

 **Farther: Rito Anazki age 35 Mother: Rebacca Anazki age 34**

 **Born in China but move to Japan at the age 9**

 **Author Speaking: Keep reading to find out more of all of the sister and their relationship with the brothers.**


	2. 2 New Brides

" This is where we were to meet our young sister, Kira " a girl said. " Well I don't know cause I never pay attention to anything " Kira said as her blonde hair was being pick up by the air. " You never do anything " said Stacy. " Well then Miss Smart is this where we suppose to be " Kira said with a smirk. _Growls_ " Well I don't know just because I'm the brains in the family doesn't mean I'm always right " Stacy said with a stern face. " Should we go in? " ask Kira. " I quess so " Stacy replay. " Hello is anyone here " ask Stacy. " Huh where's Kira " Stacy said out loud. " She's sleeping on my favorite couch " said a red head with angry. " Um excuse me who are you and sorry for coming in without permission " Stacy said with a bow.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH " they heard a familiar voice or scream. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE " scream the girl with brown hair. " Well it's nice to see you too Serena " Stacy said. " What's all the commotion down here " ask a slender man with the same color of hair as Stacy. " Hello we're Serena's older sisters forgive us for intruding in your home " Stacy said with a bow. " Thats ok Ayato and Serena plaese gather everyone in the living room " command Reji. " Tsk Whatever! " both of them said. " Please follow me " Reji said. " Sorry Reji but if you want _her_ to follow you then you will have to drag that couch with us she's a dead beat " Stacy explain. " We have one too " Reji said.

" Really do you people have to drag me here " Kira said with her earbuds in playing her MP3. As everyone gather in the living room, everone took a seat but two people took a whole couch _cough Shu cough Kira cough._ " It seems these two ladies are Serena's older sisters " Reji said to everyone. " Hi my name is Stacy I'm the second eldest this is my older sister Kira " Stacy explain. " We're the Sakamki Brothers I'm the second oldest Reji, Shu the first eldest, then the triplets Ayato, Kanato and Laito and Subaru the yougest. Then theres Yui " Nice to meet you all " Stacy said. " So just a question why are you two here? " Serena ask. " Same reason your here " Kira reply. " Wait you know about them being vampires and we being brides or blood bank to them " Serena blurted.

" No not really but we'll live with them since we lived with you " Kire and Stacy said. Kira finally open her eyes all the brothers gasps. _Pstt_ " Shu she looks like you and Beatrix " Laito whispered to Shu. " Yeah and Stacy looks like you Reji " Ayato whispered to Reji. _Giggle_ " Hey Shu, Reji did you guys make someone pregnant " Laito said smiling. " Why you little bastard " Shu said. After the little talk Reji said " Kira your room wil be by Ayato and Stacy your room will be by mine " Reji said. " Ok Reji thank you " Stacy said.

As both girls follow the two boys to their rooms. " So your that little brat's sister " Ayato ask. _Silence no respond_ " Hey answer Yours Truly question " Ayato scream. _Still nothing._ Ayato rip the earbuds out of Kira ears " Hey so answer me " Ayato said. " Give me my earbuds back " Kira said. Ayato handed her earbud back " Yes I'm that brat's sister " Kira said. " Well that's a surprise cause I thought her sisters would be loud and annoying like her " Ayato said. " I get that a lot " Kira reply as she put her earbuds back in. " Well this is your room so bye and also you have a nice chest see ya " Ayato said. " Huh " Kira said confused.


	3. Family Dinner

**Shu's Mind P.O.V**

That girl really does look like me and that other girl look like that Reji. I wonder if Beatrix had some other kids. Wait I can't think about some mortal I don't want anything to happen. _Edgar_ the name race though my mind. Ahh Shu you can't think about the past those two are just some annoying girls that are blood banks. It won't happen again! " Oi will you stop talking to yourself it annoying " said a certain tsundere vampire. " If your annoyed then get out " restored Shu. " Tsk Whatever " said Subaru as he telaported out of the room. What am I going to do?

 **Stacy's P.O.V.**

Reji-san had explain the rules here to me and Kira-chan but I don't think she was listening. As I working on putting my stuff away there was a sudden knock on my door. I walk to the door as I open it I saw Reji-san. " Hello Reji-san " I said. " Hello Stacy " Reji said. " Is there anything you need right now? " I ask. " I came inform you that dinner will be done in thirty minutes " Reji replied. " Oh ok thank you Reji-san " I said with a soft smile which mad Reji blush a little. I close the door thinking about my new life here.

 **Kira's P.O.V.**

Buzzkiller had explain the rules to Stacy and I but mostly Stacy. I quickly put everything up in my new room cause I wanted to hit the hay as always. I went to sleep wishing nothing else will bother me. I close my falling asleep as I drift off to sleep I heard a knocking on the door. I ingored the knock and kept sleeping until the knocking got louder. I finally got off my ass open the door finding the _Buzzkiller_. " What do you want? " I ask lazily. Buzzkiller stare at me for a while until he spoke " dinner will be done in thirty minutes " he said as he walk off. Weird I thought. Well whatever back to sleeping.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

As everyone gather around the table to eat there food. Kira sat by Shu, Stacy sat by Reji, Serena sat by Laito and Yui sat by Ayato. Everyone ate their food total slience as normal. " Uhh I'm borded can someone talk around her besides me " Serena ask. " Damn woman can't you see I am trying to eat my food! " shouted Subaru. " No not really I can't very far " Serena said with a smirk. " Well then how about I make it worst! " shouted Subaru again. " Bring it on Tsundere boy " Serena challenge. Everyone looked in amused. " Ohh things are about to get interesting " said Laito with a grin. " Oh you want to join cause I won't mind beating the shit out of you! " scream Serena. " That's not nice Bitch-chan " Laito said with a fake pout.

" Hey Laito you know there's a bug next to you? " ask Serena. " Huh where is ahh get it Serena-chan! " scream Laito as he jump in Serna's arms. " Just joking silly " Serena said with a grin. As the night continue with the fighting and yelling the girls felt like they were at home. Home Sweet Home!


	4. Shopping Time Part 1

**No one's P.O.V.**

As the days go by everyone including the girls have been quite. Sigh " Damn I am bored someone please do something that will entertain me " said a hot- head girl. " Tsk do you ever shut up? " said a tsunder boy. " Nope " said Serena popping the p. " Both of you have terrible manners " said a slender man. " Agree " said Stacy. " Reji-san I was wondering if me and my sisters including Yui can go shopping? " ask Stacy.

" Hmm I guess so but I will my brothers come along too " sad Reji. " Thank you so much Reji-san " replied Stacy with a bow. " No thank you we do need some more food " Reji said. " Ooooo I think I smell romance here don't you think Subaru? " ask Serena with a big grin. " Maybe " replied Subaru with a smirk. " Serena don't say that " Stacy said with a blush including Reji. " Whatever I will go tell everyone to get ready " Serena said whiling waving goodbye.

 **At the Mall**

" Before we go shopping I have something to tell ya " said Serena. " And what would that be Bitch-chan? " ask a very pervent vampire. " Ok listen up _REJI LIKES STACY! "_ shouted Serena. Everyone brusted in laughter. " That is not funny Serena-chan " said Stacy blushing like crazy. " Umm yes it is oh well I guess it can't be help lets go shopping " said Serena with a grin. " Yeah lets go shopping " said Yui trying to contain her laughter. As everyone went their way to go shopping some of them went into groups. Serena, Yui and Stacy went shopping for clothes. Kira went shopping for a new violin ( Serena broke her other one ). Shu went to go find somewhere to sleep. Laito and Ayato went shopping or went to hang out with some girls. Reji went to a library. Kanato and Teddy went to get something sweet. Subaru just hanging around.

" Hmm does this look good on me " ask Yui who found a angel white dress with lace sleeves and with a golden belt that went all the way to her knees. " Ahh that looks so pretty on you Yui-san : replied Serena. " Yes it does shows off your skin " said Stacy. " Thank you I think I will buy this dress " said Yui. " You better it really does look good on you " said Serna with a smile. " What are you going to get Serena-chan " ask Yui. " I'm going to get this mint green dress with a gold chain belt. I think I going to buy brown short boots with this dress. " said Serena. " Ahh that's going to look so pretty on you " said Yui and Stacy. " Well what are you going to get Stacy " ask Serena. " I'm going to get this dark red dress with straps and with a chevron style " replied Stacy. " That really brings out you eyes " said Yui. " I know " said Stacy with a smile.

" Hmm I wonder which type of violin should I get " said Kira. " Can you keep it down you're ruining the music " said a lazy vampire. Kira stare at him then went back to what she was doing. Shu stare at her as she was picking out of violin. " Serena told me you play the violin " Shu said with his eyes open as he walk close to her. " She's the reason I'm buying anther one " Kira said. " She broke it " Shu ask. " Yes " replied Kira. " Shu can you help me pick one out? " ask Kira. Shu was quite surprise by her question. " Sure" replied Shu with a light pink spread on his face. As the two was searching for new violin for Kira, Shu felt a warm feeling in his heart when he was with her.

" Tsk Laito I'm borded lets do something " said a red-hair. " Ahh Ayato-sama don't get feisty " said Laito. " Tsk whatever " said Ayato. " Oo Ayato there's Bitch-chan, Neko-chan and Little Bitch " said Laito excited. ( Yui, Serena and Stacy ) " Oi Chichinashi " yell Ayato. " Hi Ayato-kun and Laito-kun " said Yui smiling. " Hey Tomato Head and Mr. Perv. " said Serena. " Where are ya going " ask Stacy. " Oh no where " replied Ayato. " Where are ya going Little Bitch " ask Laito. " We're going to get something to eat wanna join us and wait did you just call me Little Bitch " ask Stacy. " Sure and yes Ayato-sama and I would love to join you guys " said Laito. " Don't worry Stacy just don't get him turn ok " said Serena. " Umm ok " said Stacy.


	5. Karaoke Time

As the Yui,Ayato,Serena,Laito and Stacy went to get something they were suddenly caught of f guard by a loud scream. They quickly rush over to see what the commotion was. " FUCK YOU BITCH " scream a blue hair girl. " TSK I HOPE YOU PREPARE YOURSELF! " scream Subaru? " Ahh what's going on " ask a worry Yui. " Hmm it seems that Subaru is getting his ass woop by a girl " said Serena with smirk. " I wonder what happen? " said Stacy. " If I guess it would probably be that our dear little brother bump in that girl and said that she should watch where she's going but then she said that he should watch where he's going and so on they got in a fight " said Laito. " **How** did you know that? " ask Serena. " Oh I ask someone " said Laito.

" Well who do think is going to win? " ask Ayato. " Well to my obverses it would be the girl " said Serena. " How so? " ask Ayato. " Well look at the girl and Subaru " replied Serena. " See Ayato-sama Subaru have blood on him the girl doesn't " said Laito. " It could be that girls blood " said Ayato. " No it can't you see that girl have been able to touch Subaru but Subaru can't even hit her. SEE look Tomato Head " said Serena. " I see you're right " said Ayato . " We better stop this before it gets out of hand " said Yui finally speaking up. " She right " said Stacy. " Aww fine " replied the trio. ( Ayato, Serena and Laito )

" You guys get Subaru we will get the girl " order Serena. " Don't order Ore-san! " said Ayato. " Ayato we don't have time for you stupid name OK " said Serena. " Tsk whatever " said Ayato. As they went to do what they were order to do but it took a while cause those two were really piss off. Once things have settle down both of them apologize to each other. " Sorry for that I didn't mean to get blood on you or call you a bitch " said the blue hair girl. " It's okay it was my fault to bump into you " said Subaru. " OK now things are good between you two what's your name? " ask Serena.

" Oh my name is Avery what's your? " ask and answer Avery. " I'm Serena that's Laito, Yui, Stacy my sister and Ayato " said Serena. " Nice to meet you guys " said Avery. " Hmm hey do you want to join us we're about to grab something to eat " ask Yui. " Umm I don't know if it's okay with Subaru than I guess so " said Avery which shock Subaru. " Well Subaru are you okay with it? "ask Stacy. " Err sure " said Subaru blushing which made the trio smirk. As they went in a cafe call _Sweet Life_ it was quite big and pack but they manger to get a booth. Yui and Stacy order a strawberry cake with some tea. Serena and Avery order some tea and a double fudged chocolate cake. Ayato order takoyaki and Laito order some macarons. Subaru had nothing.

" Subaru you're not going to order anything " ask Avery. " No I don't even know why I came anyways " replied Subaru. " Oh ok " said Avery. Since Laito sat next to Serena he whisper something in her ear so no one heard. " Hey do you think Avery likes Subaru? " ask Laito. " Hmm maybe but do you think Subaru likes her I mean you know he hides his feelings " said Serena. " Hmm lets make her a sacrifice bride " said Laito. " What no we can't do that to her she didn't do nothing " said Serena. " I suppose so " said Laito. They finish eating and payed for their food.

" Hmm what should we do know? " ask Yui. " Oh I know how do ya feel about karaoke? " said Avery grinning. " That's a great idea " said Laito. " Yeah it is " said Yui and Serena. " OK then it's settle lets go sing " said Ayato. Once they reach the karaoke place called _Baba Voice_ they heard a group of girls singing Worth It by Fifth Hamoney. " I love that song " said Serena. " OK who would like to go now " sad the person who looks for people to sing. " How about you twin ladies right their? " As the spotlight hit on two girls which was Serena and Avery. " Why don't you come up and sing? " said the boy.

Both girls look at each other and nod at the boy. " Looks like we have two girls singing what are your names " ask the boy. " Serena and Avery " both girls answer. " Well then Serena and Avery come up and sing " said the boy. The girls walk on the stage and pick a song. _Truth or Dare night core version._

 **Serena- I got a secret, I'm telling everyone**

 **Don't wanna keep it,I wanna play it dumb**

 **Avery- I mad a promise, I think I'm ready to break**

 **Its just question,there's nothing wrong or right**

 **Serena- But your intention could keeqp you up all night**

 **You play with fire,You need a way to escape**

 **Both- And when the lights go out,go out**

 **Were just beginning**

 **All a round, Our eyes are looking down**

 **You spin the bottle round**

 **And round,and round,and round, na na na na na**

 **Serena- Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips**

 **Really his, Tock, Tock**

 **Was your heat beat,beating?**

 **Avery -Dare, time's up ready or not?**

 **Tick Tick Tock, So don't stop**

 **Both-**

 **When you get that feeling now-ow-ow**

 **Tock tock, cause your heat beat, be, be, beating**

 **Now-ow it's just game**

 **Serena- I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared**

 **I see the danger of being unprepared**

 **I try to hide it before I make a mistake**

 **Both- So when the truth is out,it's out**

 **We'are just beginning**

 **All a round, our eyes are looking down**

 **You spin the bottle round**

 **And round, and round, and round, na na na na na**

After finishing the song Serena and Avery were tried but happy as crowd of applause rose from the crowd.


	6. Karaoke Time Part 2

" Ahh you guys were great! " exclaim Yui and Stacy. " Yes Neko-chan and Warrior Bitch-chan were amazing. Don't you think Ayato-sama and Subaru-kun? " ask Laito. " Yeah they were " said Ayato. " Whatever " said Subaru. " Thanks " replied Avery and Serena. " Laito don't call me that or I swear that you will be dead " growl Avery. This made Laito sweat drop. Everyone burst into laughter. " It ain't funny " whine Laito. " Don't worry Laito-kun " said Serena as she kiss on his cheek that made everyone stare and Laito blush. " Wow how brave of you " said Avery grinning from ear to ear. " Ah it's very often when Neko-chan kiss me " said the Laito smirking. " Don't get use to it " said Serena. " Where are you going Stacy -Chan " ask Yui. " Ohh I am going to the library I'll meet with ya soon " said Stacy. " Ok bye " said Serena. " Hmm well what should we do " ask Ayato. Suddenly an idea pop in Serena head. " Ooo how about Tomato Head and Mr. Perv. sing since Avery and I sang already " demanded Serena.

" Ahh hell no! " yell Ayato. " Oh come on Ayato-sama it would be fun " whine Laito. " If your the best Ayato-kun then you must be the best at karaoke " said a evil Yui. " You do call yourself " _Ore-sama_ " saying you 're best " said Serena. " Tsk fine whatever " agreed Ayato. " This is going to be good ' said Avery. As the two vampires walk on stage lots of girls were staring which made Serena and Yui's blood boil but they hid it. The boys randomly pick a song cause Laito says it better it pick randomly. The girls watch carefully to the boys. ( I don't not own this song )

 **Ayato- She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.**

 **I feel a premonition that the girl's gonna make me fall.**

 **She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.**

 **She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

 **Laito- She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain**

 **like a bullet in your brain! Come on!**

 **Both- Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down,** **livin la vida loca**

 **Her lip's are devil red and her skin's color mocha**

 **She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come on!**

 **Livin la vida loca, Come on!**

 **She's livin la vida loca!**

 **Ayato- Woke up in New York in a funky cheap hotel**

 **She took my heart and she took my money**

 **She must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

 **Laito- She never drinks the water and makes you order French** **Champagne**

 **Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same**

 **Yeah,she'll make you go insane**

 **Both-** **Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down,** **livin la vida loca**

 **Her lip's are devil red and her skin's color mocha**

 **She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come on!**

 **Livin la vida loca, Come on!**

 **She's livin la vida loca!**

 **Ayato-** **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

 **Laito-** **She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain**

 **like a bullet in your brain! Come on!**

 **Both- UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA**

 **SHE'LL PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN, LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA**

 **HER LIP'S ARE DEVIL RED AND HER SKIN'S COLOR MOCHA**

 **SHE WILL WEAR YOU OUT LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA COME ON!**

 **LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA, COME ON!**

 **SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!**

The two vampires got a wave of applause. They walk off stage and back to where there were sitting. Once they got back at there table everyone burst in laughter. " Hahahahaha I got that on record " said Subaru. " What " scream Ayato. " Don't worry we only plan on posting it on YouTube " said a Evil Serena. " Don't worry it will be funny " said Avery. As the night continue I swear that the boys found themselves lucky.


End file.
